Goal!
by SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl
Summary: One night, the Emerald Department went out to enjoy a soccer game, but turns into a confession night. Will everyone confess a secret not many people know about, or will they accept them since they aren't alone


**In dedication to the FIFA World Cup 2014, I wanted to do this one shoot of the Emerald gang enjoy a quiet soccer until...the final whistle blows &...You must read to find out**

**Enjoy! **

**(To all your soccer fans out there... since japan & korea is out, im rooting for Germany, or Brazil)**

* * *

"Ne, Ricchan, who are going for tonight?" A short, raven hair male ask the tall, brunette male next to him as they were packing for the day to head to the bar, to watch the FIFA World Cup. Tonight, Japan vs. England.

The brunette look at the male next to him with a confused look for a moment & realize what he was talking about. "I don't know, who ever wins, wins. Simple, but if I had to chose, maybe England. I have seen them play & they are good." He explained. They both continue their way to the bar with the Editor in Chief, Masamune Takano, & his two other suburbanites, Yoshiyuki Hatori, & Mino Kanade.

Kisa & Onodera kept talking & laughing ahead of the other gentleman.

...

As they enter the bar & sat down, the game started between Japan vs. England. They order their meals as well for a couple of shots, & of course, alcohol.

This is the second time the Emerald Department took a trip to the bar but there is something very different about it. Everyone knew that they were all dating other males (Other than mino cause we haven't seen him paired with any other male, but I have seen him with ijuuin fanfictions a lot or with yuu yanase, idk)

Ritsu was sitting next to his lover Masamune, Kisa was waiting for a text message from his lover hoping he will make it, & well for hatori,...is was another fight with his lover since he hasn't even started a new chapter for his manga. Masamune is holding most of Ritsu liquor due to how bad of a drunkie he is. (Remember that scene in episode 1 in season 2,...yeah, still a funny episode.)

Instead of talking about hwo each manga artist is doing, & how they aare keeping update with the due date, they were able to talk about normal friendly conversation like 'how is life' or 'did you seen that new movie? it was pretty funny' Everyone was smiling & not down in the dump since it is the beginning of a new cycle.

After a hour has past, mostly everyone was holding down the alcohol or, they were already drunk. England nor Japan made a goal yet, but the Emerald Department wasn't focus on the game anymore. They were more focusing on how each other meet their lover & how their relationship took off. Masamune, was can control his alcohol was telling the story of him with his 'Oda Ritsu' back in high school up to how he was in shock when he found out Onodera Ritsu was in fact Oda Ritsu, & to the moment when Ritsu confess his love to Masamune. Everyone was in shock they were high school lovers but already new something was up when the brunette enter Emerald. Kisa found out when he forgot something one Saturday night. He returned to Emerald to pick it up but when he did, he saw his boss over the new suburbanite & kiss him. Kisa never spoke about that day in his mind ever again until today.

Kisa told his story from his young age, to his teenages years when he found out he only fell for boys with pretty faces, to his adult years still doing the same 'I will never find love if I only love them for their face.', to him stalking his lover in a book store & kissed by him, & their relationship goes from their

'Ah, Kisa-san! Sorry I didn't answer your message earlier! My phone died on me once you sent me the location you were at." Kisa jumped up scared once he heard a familiar voice. It was his lover, Kou Yukina who spoke to him. "Y-Yukina-san! You scared me!" Yukina apologize & kiss Kisa on the forehead. Everyone in Emerald whistle at the adorable kiss, but Kisa just blush of embarrassment & sat down. Yukina didn't know he kiss Kisa in front of his co-worker & boss. He said hi to everyone, sat next to his lover & whisper "Do they know about us or no?" He asked. Kisa nodded in 'yes' & yukina sighed in relief.

Masamune looked from the corner of his eyes to look at his lover Ritsu & took his chance to surprise Ritsu with a kiss to the lips to show everyone that they are serious about their relationship.

Once he planted the kiss, you can hear the sounds of the announcer saying "GOAL!" As England made their first goal of the night. Everyone said 'No!' in the bar but not for that one table who were clapping once Masamune pulled away from Ritsu & looked at their worker.

To everyone, This was a day they can all remember. They were having fun, & starting a normal conversation.

They night went on, Japan made two scores & beating England but Ritsu, Masamune, Kisa, Yukina, Hatori, & Mino were all to busy laughing & enjoying this night since who know when this will ever happen.

* * *

**Oh, why Hello there reader! **

**I hope you enjoy this, Im considering making a new chapter for this because I have a idea for Takano & Onodera.**

**If you think I should, pleas leave a review telling me so I know**

**Anyways, Bye!**


End file.
